iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Waters
Construction The War of the Waters was a conflict lasting between 352 AC and 357 AC, between The Iron Throne, the Kingdom of the Daughters, and Aegon Waters, King of the Tides. Background Reign of Aurane Waters Aurane Waters spent years conquoring the stepstones and forging his kingdom. After many battles and negotiations with petty pirate lords, he is named King of the Tides and Stepstones in XXX. Aurane's reign was marked by conflict. He used his fleet to control and protect his islands from Pirate lords and he frequently engaged in violent skirmishes with Lys, Myr and Tyrosh and even raided Westeros from time to time. Aurane would die in XXX leaving his son Aegon as the next King of the Tides. Aegon initially was able to fight off any revolts against his rule, but after seeing weakness in the Stepstones, the Triarchy was formed to end the King of the Waters and take control of the Stepstones. Joining for War Seeing a chance to end the raids on Westeros and potentially expand their territory, Andros Royce proposes an invasion of the Stepstones. He is initially met with skeptisism, but manages convinced Lord Redwyne to support his cause and wage war against the King of the Tides and potentially the Triarchy. Andros managed to raise an army of hedge knights, second sons, and even some bold lords with whom he set sail in XXX. On the other side, The Triarchy was formed, made up of Myr, Lys and Tyrosh, who also sought the opportunity to expand their influence and end the reign of the Lord of the Tides. While Westeros and the Triachy would never enter a formal alliance, they did work together on a few occasions to score victories against Aegon Waters. War of the Waters Initial Conflict and Death of Aegon Waters Aegon Waters had difficulty fighting on two fronts and despite his homeland advantage found himself losing battle after battle. Westeros would make their claim on Bloodstone while the Triachy headed up around ___ and ___. In XXX, King Aegon Waters was killed in battle, leaving his remaining islands and supports to fight among themselves. Westeros and the Triachy, seeing this as another opportunity continued to attempt to expand their lands. Continued War and a Stalemate This war was much more evenly matched, with neither Westeros or the Triachy gaining a clear advantage. Another variable was thrown into the mix when ____ Waters, son of the deceased Aegon Waters united what he could of his father's army and scored several notable victories against the Triachy and Westeros forces. The War of the Waters would end in 357 with the captured territory being divided among the Lord of the Tides, Triarchy and Westeros. Aftermath Westeros hold onto Bloodstone as their only island. _____ Waters holds onto ______. The Triarchy make up ______. As of the Eleventh Moon 367 AC; tensions have been high amongst the Triarchy and some say bloodshed lies on the horizon. Andros Royce returned to Westeros and is rewarded for his duties, he later becomes Commander of the City Watch in Queen's Landing. = Category:Wars Category:Stepstones